Scribbles
by Riversound
Summary: Journaling is stupid. I'm only doing it because it's required. KonoHibi. Gift for Sal The Happs Dude.


12 years, 10 months, 4 days

Journaling is stupid. I'm only doing it because it's required.

12 years, 10 months, 8 days

Hiyori talked to me because of the journaling project. Note: Journal more.

12 years, 10 months, 9 days

That's how long I've been alive, so that every day I can cheer to myself that I've struggled through another twenty four hours of mankind's stupidity. Like how they assign journaling projects.

12 years, 10 months, 11 days

Hiyori is dead.

12 years, 11 months, 22 days

Met a weirdo named Momo today. Bumped into her at a park and wound up getting dragged all over the place. She's blonde and old and an airhead. Hiyori was better.

12 years, 11 months, 25 days

Momo found me. Don't know how. Got forced into karaoke. Help.

12 years, 11 months, 26 days

Momo asked why I'm so depressed. I'm not depressed. No matter what the therapist says.

12 years, 11 months, 30 days

Therapist found journal, gave it back but knows what to look for to find it at later date. Never writing again.

13 years.

Therapist has wonderful timing. Got new journal for birthday. First entry in celebration of 13 years of survival among idiots. Maybe I'll doodle in the margins.

13 years, 3 days

Why am I still keeping a journal? Don't have an assignment anymore. Got lifted when Hiyori died. Teacher pitied me. Wanted to see her in red.

13 years, 5 days

Met a ghost yesterday, all dressed up in white. Rejected vocaloid. Sleepy voice. Hand went right through me. Hm.

13 years, 6 days

Starting to sink in- I met a ghost.

13 years, 7 days

Ghost exists. Talked with it. Name is Konoha. Does Hiyori have a ghost?

13 years, 8 days

She doesn't.

13 years, 11 days

Only people with lots of regrets get ghosts. Hiyori was too little for lots of regrets. No, not too little. I'd be a ghost.

13 years, 12 days

Konoha regrets leaving his best friends. I think one was more than a best friend. Not sure which.

13 years, 14 days

Parents can't see Konoha, apparently. Was forced to sit through an extra therapy session to deny that I had ever said anything about him. Therapist can't see him either.

13 years, 19 days

Konoha is everywhere. I go to school, he follows. I go home, he does too. I sleep, he waits for me to wake up. Does that mean he's my friend?

13 years, 20 days

I'm friends with a ghost. Must be doubly sure that therapist never finds this.

13 years, 22 days

Feeling awful. Sniffly. Konoha tries to help, but he just passes through everything, so it's not that useful.

13 years, 23 days

Still awful.

13 years, 24 days

Still awful.

13 years, 25 days

Still awful, but sitting inside of Konoha. Sounds really freaky, but it's warm, so I'm not complaining.

13 years, 26 days

Still awful, but getting better.

13 years, 27 days

Almost normal. Staying home for 24 hour post-fever requirement. Konoha likes cartoons.

13 years, 28 days

Went back to school. Couldn't concentrate. Konoha trying to pick up a marker to write on the whiteboard. Hilarious.

13 years, 30 days

Konoha succeeded in writing his name today. A bit freaked out. Class went nuts. Trying to get him to write in journal. Scribbles in the margins are his.

13 years, 1 month, 1 day

Konoha being droopy. Won't answer when I ask why.

13 years, 1 month, 4 days

One of his old friends died. She's stuck haunting the hospital for a week. He's upset that his other friend is all alone now. Other friend was definitely more than friend.

13 years, 1 month, 5 days

Against better judgement, snuck into hospital and met dead friend. Dead friend called Konoha 'Haruka.' Konoha called her Takane, but she said she was Ene. Am confused, but going along with it.

13 years, 1 month, 6 days

Talked more with Takene. Calling her Takene because I haven't figured out which name is right yet. Prickly person. Reminds me of Hiyori. Hiyori still better.

13 years, 1 month, 7 days

Have been found again by Momo and am struggling to write and be hauled around the city simultaneously.

Update: Have met Momo's friends, Kido and Mary. Kido is scary. Mary is squeaky. Did not hide behind Momo.

Update: Have accidentally missed therapy session. Sent to room because parents flipped. Konoha missing.

13 years, 1 month, 8 days

Am grounded. Konoha is back. Not talking to me. Trying to get story. Hold on.

Update: No progress. Watching cartoon.

13 years 1 month, 9 days

Other Friend Who Was More Than Friend has committed suicide and left no ghost. Going with Konoha to hospital after school to sit with Takane and grieve.

Update: Never made it to hospital. Stopped at the door by Mom and grounding was enforced.

13 years, 1 month, 11 days

Grounding lifted. Konoha still moping. Making trip to hospital.

Update: Hospital was miserable. Takene's week is up, though, so she can go places now. Hope to God she doesn't come here.

13 years, 1 month, 12 days

Have reason to believe Momo has planted a tracking device on my person. Am ensuring Konoha comes along on this. Note: Momo seems different.

13 years, 1 month, 13 days

Konoha marginally less droopy. Counts as progress.

13 years, 1 month, 14 days

Met two more of Momo's friends. Seto, aka Froggy, and Kano, aka Froggy's Boyfriend. Everyone Momo knows is weird. Momo still acting strange, but Momo's friends work effectively as Konoha Therapy.

13 years, 1 month, 15 days

Whoa.

13 years, 1 month, 16 days

Momo is Other Friend Who Was More Than Friend's sister. Explains droopiness. Wish Konoha had mentioned sooner. Can commiserate with Momo now. Much better than spilling to therapist. Not that I tell her anything true anyway. Calls herself Child Psychologist, but that's crap. No understanding of how I work.

13 years, 1 month, 17 days

Konoha still weepy, but talking more. Am observing Momo more closely and noticing tears that don't fall. Will endeavor not to notice anymore, because it makes me want to cry too.

Note: Keeping journal secret from therapist is now extremely high priority. Would remove previous information, but have written in pen and scribble-outs would ruin the paper.

13 years, 1 month, 18 days

Going out for ice cream and bringing Konoha along.

Update: tried to hold his hand. Shockingly, worked. Could make his hand solid enough to hold. Still invisible, though. Got strange looks. Didn't care.

13 years, 1 month, 19 days

Slipped up and mentioned Takene to therapist. Save me.

13 years, 1 month, 20 days

Therapist on the warpath. Help.

13 years, 1 month, 21 days

Have decided that journaling is no longer worth the risk of recorded emotions being discovered. Will have Konoha hide journal. He can pick things up now, apparently.

-/\-

21 years, 6 months, 4 days

Remember this old thing. Was pretty messed up as a kid, wasn't I? All tsun and no dere. Whatever. Suppose this deserves a proper finish, since I'm probably going to lose it or toss it or something.

Dredged this up while packing to move out of parents' house. Konoha hid it under the bed. Figures. Amazing it was never found in 8 years, but life is life.

Konoha still here. Hasn't really changed with time. Relationship has changed, though. A lot. Being in love with a ghost is weird.

Must now burn this journal.

Konoha moving with me. Still not sure why I can see him, but theory involves destiny and love. Will not repeat it due to sap factor.

Am moving close to Froggy and Froggy's me be fairly close to Momo as well. Wish me more luck.

My love to Hiyori, wherever she is.

My love to Konoha, here now.

Journal of Hibiya Amamiya- End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry about the abrupt ending. I couldn't seem to think of what else to put XP

Gift for Sal The Happs Dude.


End file.
